Elena And Angel
by werewolfchick555
Summary: its awesome
1. Chapter 1

I should tell you from the beginning but if there is anything that reminds you of your home don't keep reading it might happen to you as well. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Elena I'm 14 years old and my best friends name is Angel and we are in very big trouble. It all started when we got dared to spend the night in this creepy abandoned house. It's said to be haunted by werewolves, vampires, and ghosts. But we didn't believe it one bit. Until now. We got to the house and were very nervous. We didn't think the rumors were real but we weren't sure. We walk in and scream there are bats everywhere but what scared us most was the skeleton hanging like a chandelier from the ceiling. "This is super scary why did we ever agree to this?" Angel asked in a hushed voice. "Because we didn't want to look like wimps." I answer in the same small voice. And out of no were I get hit in the back of the head the last thing I saw was Angel falling the last thing I felt was something biting my neck. And then I blacked out. When I woke up it was day light and it hurt. I was confused for a minute. But then I see Angel jump incredibly fast towards the shadows and do the same. Instantly I feel better. "What's going on?" I quietly asked. "YOU ARE IN MY HOME!" yelled a male voice from above. "WHOS THERE?" I called back. A figure jumped down and was incredibly cute. "Dibs" I whisper in Angel's ear. She giggles. "So who are you two lovely girls?" said the black cloaked figure with an accent she couldn't quite place. "I am the great all powerful Paco and this is my brother Bitten. We are the Guardians of the House of Myth." he says in that strange accent. "The House of Myth? As in Mythical Creatures?" I ask. "Yes. And we have Changed u into our kind because you have trespassed on our turf we have condemned u to the damned you will need these if u are to go out in sunlight." He handed us cloaks and sunglasses. "Why the hell would you do that?" I half asked half screamed. "Because ur auras are pitch black." he said in an almost seductive voice. "What are auras?" Angel asked skeptically. I could tell by the way the way she looked at him that she liked Bitten. "Auras are like clouds around you, do u ever smell vanilla or oranges around u that make you irresistible to men?" Paco asked. "Yea that always happens to us all the time." I replied. Honestly I didn't really think about why we were so popular. Well that explains a lot I guess.

We had been so caught up in being scared we hadn't noticed the sun going down. I whisper into angels ear "I wanna talk to Paco alone ima try my charm hehe" she giggled "good luck." I look back to see Paco doing the same to bitten. "Hey bitten could u take me and show me around?" Angela asked. "Um sure" they walked off with about two feet in between them. "So Paco do u ever get lonely being here with just bitten?" I asked innocently. "A little bit" he walked up to her and was very close and said "maybe I just need a girl to keep me company" he said "maybe u just need a girl to be there. Maybe she needs u as much as u needs her." I said on my tip toes our faces almost touching. "Hmmmm I wonder who it could be is she in this house?" he asked "yes she is right in front of you" I said seductively. "She sure is" he said "but I wonder if she knows I like her" "im sure she does" I said as I reached for his neck I pulled him close and kissed him and he kissed me back. We pulled away and just held each other for a little bit. "I wonder maybe you could live here with me." He said in a purr of voice. "Could Angel stay with Bitten?" I asked. "Of course he likes her" he said. "We hafta do something first." He said quietly. "We hafta fake yalls deaths." "I kind of figured that."

After we had finished our plan and our parents had thought we were dead the had boxed up all my stuff we pretended to be movers and moved them to the house as far as our parents knew we were giving it all to charity. I had wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't. At our new home Angel and I bunked in separate rooms I bunked with Paco of course and she bunked with bitten. Me and Paco were sitting in his garden when we heard Angela make her move on bitten being a valkyre (which is Latin for vampire) me and Paco could here pretty much anything. While Angel and bitten were making out Paco sat in the grass and motioned for me to join him. Now usually I wouldn't care as much as I did for Paco but he seemed different than Derek, Joe, and all the other guys I dated. And even though I couldn't say it I actually was beginning to fall in love with him. And that was weird to me. "If I tell you something promise you won't dump me." He said in the accent I so adored. "I promise I won't dump u as long as I live" I swore "Really? Well that makes this a hell of a lot easier. Im in love with you Elena. And I want you to be mine for all eternity." He said it so sure. "And I love you Paco I want to be yours for all eternity." I announced. Had I just announced to the world I was in love with a valkyre? Yes I had and I was but I had one burning question I absolutely had to ask. "Paco?" "Yes my love?" "if we were to marry could we have kids?" Paco had stopped playing with my hair and his bright green eyes widened "You would want to get married someday?" "Well maybe I was just wondering." He sighed thinking "I think we might be able to. I don't know for sure though. We will just hafta find out." He said winking at me. He got up and pulled me toward the house and into his room we went. We lay on his bed holding each other as he stroked my back and kissed me I got the feeling he wanted more. But I didn't want to just yet. "Not yet Paco we should get to know each other a lil bit more" "okay sweetie but you should know Angel is not saying what your saying with bitten their in a sound proof room and so are we." I thought about this a moment and decide against going that far maybe a lil father but not all the way. "We cannot go all the way tonight but we can do more deal?" "Ur so cute when you're trying to persuade people but alright deal" we started making out and I felt his shirt come off and I knew the deal wasn't going to last for much longer. And I was right I had given in to his moves.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Paco pulling the curtains shut to block out the sun "Hey sweetheart." "When did I fall asleep?" "After about 3 hours." 3 hours? Wow I was gooood ha-ha but it didn't hurt I thought it was supposed to hurt oh well I wont think about that. All I know I know is that I love Paco and he loves me that's all that matters. "Are you hungry?" "Yea I am" I said. I had just realized that I was starving but for a hamburger. "Can I have a hamburger but raw not cooked meat and now I just want meat can we get some?" "Yes love we can" after we hunted I felt much better. "Were is angel?" "She and bitten are otherwise involved." He said with a smug smile. "Like we were?" I said in a smug voice running my hands up his chest. "Yes and it has been almost 2 hours so maybe they will beat our record…" no I couldn't allow that. "Well maybe we should set a new one." I said seductively "Maybe we should" And with that he swept me off my feet and carried me to his room.

I laid on him and kissed his neck…..I was underneath him….I held him…

**4 hours later**

"Mmmm sweetie are you awake?" I asked. This time it had been him to sleep not me. "Yes have they stopped?" I laughed "ha-ha yes they have. We are still the king and queen." "Lets get dressed and go downstairs I have a surprise for you." It had been at least 4 months since I was turned and it was my turn to give Paco something. "A surprise?" we got on jeans and tanks him in muscle shirt me in an aeropostal tank. We walked down the stairs hand in hand and I leapt on his back and covered his eyes while Angel led the way to the dining room and I got off his back and he gave me a bear hug. We had thrown him a birthday party. "How did u….. BITTEN thank you for telling her." "your welcome bro." bitten said in a deep voice it was the first time I had heard him talk.

Sorry its so short!


	3. Chapter 3

We were celebrating when there was a loud bang from outside. A loud growl came out of the shadows. Then it leaped out of the shadows a huge hell hound the size of an elephant. "HELLHOUD!" Paco shouted. We ran out into the cool night air and ran. Paco pulled me on his back and Bitten did the same to Angel. "Hold ur breath." We sucked in breath and all of the sudden we were in my old home in my room my parents had moved out and it was currently on the market. "We should be safe here at least for a little while." I had to admit I was terrified and I was shaking. "Don't worry love all we have to do is kill it I deal with these demons all the time." Paco tried to sooth me. I took a deep breath and released it. "Come on Elena." "Where are we going?" "You'll see." We walked to the soundproof attic. It was sound proof because this is where my brother and his band practiced they had sounded so badly we got it soundproofed. I wonder how he knew where it was and if he knew it was soundproofed. "I want to ask you something serious." I heard Angel squeal. I jumped up. "Its okay love she's fine Bitten is doing the same as I am." He said as he pulled me back to sit with him. I realized that he had a basket beside him. "What's the basket for?" I ask curious. "Why don't u find out?" "K" I looked in the basket and there was pictures and pictures of me my family and all my old friends but there was a new picture on top it was of me and Paco.

"Thank you!" "Your welcome." He said. But the way he said it sounded almost sad. "Take me to my parent's new house I have an idea." "What?" "Just do it please?" "All right." We went to my parent's house and knocked on the door we had a smoke machine my dad answered the door and screamed. I was floating there with smoke around. "I am here to make my last wish to you but I cannot stay long." He nodded and beckoned for me to come in I dropped to the ground and motioned for Paco to join me he walked in with a grim face.

Again sorry it's so short!


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing here Elena" Paco whispered fiercely "I have to say goodbye or I can't start my life with you. We have been dating a while and this is all I ask." "Fine but I want to talk to him before we leave" "mkay" my father looked absolutely terrified and the site of me since I was supposedly dead. "Elena how are you here is your spirit talking to me?" "Yes this is my ghost. I have come back to make my last wish is that okay?" he nodded. "Am I able to hug u or will I pass through you." "Paco?" "He will hug u before we leave." "Who is this boy wait I know you you're the boy who was killed last ear but how do you know my daughter?" "All in good time sir" he said respectfully

"Well Elena what is your wish?" "to see you one last time daddy." Paco nudged me it meant it was time to go "Goodbye daddy I love you." "No you can't leave we miss you we can live with a ghost can u ever come back?" I looked at Paco for help "She can but it cant be without me right love." "right." I said leaning on him "why did u just call my little girl love?" uh oh busted "Daddy Paco here is my boyfriend and when he died I went into depression but didn't let it show." Good cover "Oh sweetheart I had no idea…" "John who in the hell are you talking to?" my mom yelled as she walked in oh fuck I thought.

(its so short because this is all I could think of sorry im trying but I cant think of squat have writers block opefully I will think of something)


	5. Chapter 5

My mother screamed bloody murder and fainted. "Paco we must leave now." "Okay you go I must tell your dad something don't worry love. Ill be fine." He gave me a quick kiss and pushed me out the door. I ran back to our home to Angel I had to talk to her. "Angel! Where are you?" I yelled. I found a note on the fridge. It said.

_Dear Elena and Paco,_

_Im sorry you have to find out like this but I have left with Bitten we are getting married and we are moving somewhere far away there are just too many memories here. We will visit after a while but right now we just want to be alone. Again I am sorry you had to find out this way I will write soon._

_Love always,_

_Angel and Bitten_

I couldn't believe it. Just then Paco walked in with a proud look on his face but when he saw me sitting on the floor crying it faded. "Sweetie what's wrong?" I showed him the note and he looked up sadly. "I am so sorry I know how close yall were." I leaned into his arms and cried my eyes out until I possibly would dry out and shrivel up. I just couldn't focus on anything. "I asked your father something the other night and he agreed but I don't want to ask just yet." I nodded

_3 months later_

Me and Paco had just finished eating when he said he was going to ask me something. It's about the same thing your dad and I talked about. Paco would say. We went out for a fancy ass dinner and he said " I know we haven't dated very long but the last 9 months I have noticed something and I know it will sound crazy." OH MY GOD. I thought. " but Elena I have never loved anyone as much as you and I want to spend our immortal lives together will you be my wife?"

sorry its so short love u! lol


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. But as if she sensed I was in shock Angel walked into the front door. I threw my arms around her. "I can't believe you just up and left like that!" I yelled and she nodded sadly "We thought it was best but I've been all glum so we came back… that is if we can still stay…" "Of course you can Angel" Paco said quickly. "So what is your answer though Elena?" But right as I opened my mouth to say my answer sudden chill crept down my spine and a note fell through the air I caught it and read it aloud.

_Elena,_

_ I know you are still alive and I know you are dating Paco. I will tell the world about you things if you don't give me what I want. And what I want is you I want you to dump Paco and come to me. Or get Angel to come to me. Or both of yall I don't care. I want one week with you and I want you to marry me not him I will know what you decide and when you decide it. And if you pick me over him I can make your life like a fairy tale. But if you choose him I can make your life a living hell. Pleasant dreams tonight by the way I will be watching very very closely._

_ Love you,_

_ Billy _

Who the hell was Billy? I asked myself. "Paco?" he looked like he could kill someone. "Paco what do I do?" I ran into his arms and he wrapped his big strong arms around me. "Don't worry we will figure this out I promise." I sighed in his arms looked up at him and kissed him. I pulled myself tightly against him and kissed him hard. I felt like I could stay there forever. And I didn't even realize he had picked me up and was carrying me up the stairs.

- Idk why I keep making my chapters so short but tell me what u think(:


	7. Chapter 7

It was breakfast and Paco announced he would be leaving for a year and would be back nest march. Angel announced she was going to Brazil to help with the orphans till next march so it would be just me and Bitten. "Paco ill miss you!" I called as he got into the cab "you to Angel" as she got into her cab. I walked back inside to find Bitten staring at me in the same way Paco stared at me when we were in bed. "I have to tell you something Elena and you won't like it." "What?" I asked suspiciously "Elena, Angel and Paco aren't going to were they say they are they are going to run away together so they can come back and break our hearts." "No Paco would never do that how do you know anyway?" "I have noticed a change in me I have been able to see things thru water watch..." he got a big bowl out and started to place his hands in the water I didn't realize what he was doing until I looked in the water. As I gazed into the water I gasped I saw Paco and Angel making out in a very fancy hotel. "Why angel?" I whispered "They want us to be together. Is that what you want to?" "A little bit. But im only curious." "Shall we be curious together?" he asked. "Why not, we deserve some fun to." So we walked up the stairs to a bedroom. It honestly was better with him than Paco, he was gentler.

I walked down the hall and got in the shower. I wonder when Bitten was gonna tell me he was "Billy". I know he didn't think of me as stupid but still. "Bitten!" "Yes dear he said from behind me" I jumped and turned "So Billy..." "How did you know?" I shrugged. We got out of the shower and were on our way down the steps he was holding me in my towel he was in his. When I looked down Paco was standing in the door way kissing Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

"So it's true I said standing next to Bitten." Paco and Angel pulled away and nodded "So I am assuming Bitten told you?" "Yeah he did we are all friends except for you and Angel and Me and Bitten now." Paco raised an eyebrow so I nodded. "Good we are all happy. Come on Bitten lets go to our bedroom." "Okay love." He said. "Have fun!" Paco and Angel yelled at the same time. "We will." I yelled back.

_**4 months later**_

We had been together 4 months now and we were as tight as Romeo and Juliet. "I love you Elena and I won't do to you what Paco did I will spend the rest of our eternal lives together and I have a surprise for you. We have to go upstairs to get it though." He pulled me gently up the stairs to our room. "Wait here." "K" I waited and he came back with a box and got on his knee and said "Elena I am in deep love with you I cannot imagine life without you will you do me the extreme honor…." He got interrupted by a crash coming from downstairs a huge Hellhound jumped through the wall and landed on the stairs. Bitten jumped on him and killed him. I yelled "I will marry you Bitten I cannot imagine life without you either!" Paco looked up and yelled. "No you are marrying me I love you still." Bitten walked up to me and kissed me passionately. Paco came up and pulled him away and said "You can't seriously want him." "I do Paco more than I wanted you." I pulled Bitten close and kissed him hard to prove my point.


	9. Chapter 9

I honestly couldn't be happier the wedding is less than a week away even though it will just be the four of us it's going to be great. Paco and Angel are back together even though anytime we are alone he says he still loves me I don't believe it. It's been 6 months since Bitten proposed and I couldn't have been happier. "Bitten when we are married what will be different? I mean we sleep together all the time it's not like we can have children..." "Come here love its time you heard the story about valkyre." He pulled me down into the cellar and down farther underground. We came to a wall of mosaic tile and it was full of pictures that looked ancient. "It tells of how we can't have babies right?" I asked "no it says we can't have children till we find our true love and marry them." I sighed, true love it's always about fucking true love. I want to KILL true love.

I am so nervous the wedding is in an hour! Angel helped me get ready and did my makeup. I walked down the isle and saw him he stood there big bold and proud and next to him was Bitten my future husband. He looked like he did last night in bed. "Do you Elena take Bitten to be you lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" said Paco. "I do." I said proudly. "And do you Bitten take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." He said in the same tone I did. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." And I pulled Bitten toward me and kissed him with more passion than before. I had been holding out on him with out any further conversations I jumped on his back and we ran up the stairs. The next morning I felt groggy prolly because we practically bathed in alcohol.

_**2 months later**_

I had been puking for almost two months now every morning. Im eating weirdly and Bitten says my boobs are bigger. I am defiantly pregnant and he knows it. "Bitten im pregnant." I said and he beamed proudly. I knew he was happy. And so was I. A few months later our daughter Rachel was born and we had another one on the way. Paco and Angel had a daughter named Angela and a son named Mike. We were all happy and we knew it would stay that way.

- well that's all hoped u like it :D-


End file.
